A Perfect Plan?
by Milon3
Summary: [Oneshot] Akane is not best pleased when Shampoo arrives at the Tendo home upset, and is even less pleased at the reactions from her family.


Hey! Originally I was going to write this as a shortish story where Ranma would have to choose who to be with, lots of drama etc, but I don't have enough time to write stuff anymore, so abandoned the idea.

However, since I had already written this as a first chapter, I thought it'd be a waste to just delete it, so have put it on as a one-shot. Certainly not original, but I find it amusing :)

-- I will not update this story.

-------------------------------------------------------

Akane glared venomously at the smug-looking girl across from her. Well, she was positive that behind the devastated face and tearful eyes, that the girl was oozing smugness – and it was directed at her.

She knew that her father was giving her a reprimanding look for being rude to a guest, but she didn't care. Right now, she would definitely _not _be civil towards Shampoo. That was entirely justified, she knew, as there was no possible reason she could come up with for showing the girl any kindness. Well, there was a possible reason, but she determinedly ignored it, as Shampoo put on her miserable façade.

Akane's goal at this moment was, logically, to get the purple-haired girl away from the Tendo home – and, more importantly, away from Ranma. Ranma was currently sitting beside her, looking incredibly apathetic towards the situation. Well, she didn't expect anything more of him. Sighing inwardly, she focused back onto the conversation that was taking place.

"Yes, I agree, it's terrible," her father said understandingly, smiling gently at Shampoo. Akane made a mental note to yell at him later.

"Well, you could always stay here with us." Akane froze as Nabiki's voice carried across the room from the doorway, silencing even the soft sobs from the Amazon girl. Ranma, who she thought had been ignoring the conversation completely, had turned to give his future sister-in-law a look of incredulity. Nabiki shrugged at them, and walked forward slowly.

"It certainly would help if we had an extra income," she continued, apparently not noticing the death glare from her younger sister. Soun Tendo, who previously looked doubtful at the suggestion, instantly brightened at the mention of income. Thoughts of the future of the dojo forgotten, he instantly leaped at the opportunity.

"Shampoo, it would not trouble us at all if you did need somewhere to stay!" If she refused – well, he could always beg. Shampoo's eyes sparkled with joy at the offer, earlier theatrics also forgotten.

"Shampoo stay with Ranma?" she asked hopefully. Akane decided, that as soon as she had the opportunity, she would kill Nabiki, and her father. She looked around desperately for supporters. Her eyes fell on her fiancé.

"Ranma say something!" Ranma looked up from his tea disinterestedly.

"Whatever." Of course he would want her to stay, she thought, using all of her self control not to kill him there and then. Next was Kasumi – she was looking slightly apprehensive at the idea, and Akane leaned forward eagerly – but was cut off by Shampoo.

"Shampoo cook for Tendo family and help with housework?" Kasumi smiled warmly, and Akane's clenched her fists. The Amazon girl knew exactly how to play them. There was only one person left she could turn to. She looked to Genma Saotome, and sighed with relief. He was looking positively livid at the suggestion.

Genma, however, did not want to push his friend on this. He knew that Shampoo helping out and paying rent would reflect very badly on him and his son. If he did try to interrupt, it would certainly be a reminder that they were useless freeloaders, who didn't have a say in the household affairs. Hence, he gave the youngest Tendo an apologetic look, and excused himself.

Akane looked back dejectedly at Shampoo, knowing that the battle was as good as lost. But she couldn't take this lying down.

"I don't think it's a good idea," she said, trying not to let her anger show. Her father, who had been occupied with sorting the rent figures with Nabiki, now turned on her.

"Be reasonable, Akane. After all, it is your fault that Shampoo is homeless." Akane winced at this. It was her fault, of course. Their latest fight had almost destroyed Cat Café, leaving Shampoo and her great-grandmother Cologne effectively without a home whilst the building was repaired.

Although she had appeared distraught with the loss of their home and destruction of many possessions, Akane knew that Shampoo cared about only one thing, the thing that was reason that she was in Japan – and now she had manipulated her situation to bring her closer to Ranma. Akane admitted it was smart move, but that just made her angrier.

"Where's the old ghoul now?" Ranma asked dispassionately. Shampoo thought for a moment, then smiled at him.

"Great-grandmother stay with old friend." Ranma looked up curiously.

"Why don't you stay there?" he asked, ignoring the scandalised looks from Soun and Nabiki. Akane, on the other hand, was overjoyed – he was sticking up for her against Shampoo! She could have kissed him.

She fought back a blush at this sudden thought – of course she didn't want to kiss that jerk – she just wanted to show him gratitude, in a totally non-romantic way. But the Amazon girl shrugged off the question, maintaining her smile.

"No space for Shampoo." Akane cursed silently at the answer, the question having not fazed the girl. But she made a mental note to check the story – it was suspicious that the Amazon elder would leave her great-granddaughter without a place to stay.

Then she almost hit herself on her head in realisation. Of course the old ghoul would have planned this, in order to get Ranma and Shampoo together. She wondered darkly if any move would be made to repair the café whilst Shampoo was taking advantage of the situation.

Ranma nodded at the answer, and focused again on his tea, making no further objections – much to Akane's dismay.

"Well then it's settled!" Soun said gleefully. "Welcome to our home, Shampoo! Kasumi will show you to the guest room." Shampoo followed Kasumi, not before throwing a smirk at the fuming youngest Tendo.

As soon as they had left, Akane turned to glare at the remaining three in the room. Nabiki retreated hastily, leaving Soun and Ranma cowering before a furious Akane.

"Don't you two think of _anything_ but yourselves?! I can't believe you actually let her stay here!"

"Easy, Akane, don't you trust Ranma here not to do anything?" Soun said calmingly, and the sheepish boy looked up hopefully. Akane gave her father a disbelieving look.

"Of course I don't trust him!" Ranma protested weakly, but was cut off by Akane yelling at them about responsibilities to her and the dojo.

Meanwhile, Shampoo listened from behind the door, a satisfied smile on her face. This couldn't have came out better if she had planned it – not that a little planning hadn't been involved.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Eat up!" Ukyo said, gesturing to the plate in front of her new customer. Said boy poked the okonomiyaki absently, making no move to do so. Ukyo frowned, hoping that her cooking was not the cause of his hesitation.

"Ryoga, what's up?" She asked. He looked up quickly, broken out of his thoughts by the use of his name.

"Oh, hi Ukyo." He murmured. She tilted her head questioningly at his strange behaviour, and he shrugged lightly.

"Well … did you hear the rumour about Shampoo staying with the Tendos?" Ukyo tightened her grip on her spatula. She had overheard that, and had at the time almost set fire to the restaurant. As if it wasn't bad enough that her fiancé lived with Akane, another rival-in-love was going to be under the same roof as him as well.

"Yeah, that's right," she replied, forcing herself to keep a calm composure. Ryoga continued to look thoughtful, and Ukyo decided it didn't suit him. She guessed that his thoughts, as usual, were on his unrequited love for Akane Tendo, and sighed. He was far too shy to get anywhere, especially without a push.

A smile slowly crept onto her face as a new plan formed in her mind. If Ranma were distracted by Shampoo, Akane would be more vulnerable – and, if a certain lost boy were to offer her undying love and support – she would definitely consider it. Akane and Ryoga happy, and one less rival to worry about! Of course, she was mainly thinking of their feelings.

"Say, Ryoga … with Shampoo living there, and Ranma spending less time with Akane, she is probably upset, and angry with him."

"…" Ryoga stared at her. So, he was a little slow, but the undying love thing would overshadow that, right?

"She's probably vulnerable right now, and in need of someone to be there for her." He continued to stare, and she gritted her teeth, maintaining her smile. She leaned forward conspiratorially. "Now would be the perfect opportunity for you to show your love for her." His eyes widened, a worried look on his face.

"Wh- … how do you …?" she smiled at him comfortingly.

"Well, it's obvious!" he looked anything but comforted. If it was that obvious … maybe Akane knew? Ukyo patted his shoulder. "It's okay, she doesn't know – but are you going to let Ranma play with her feelings while living with both of those girls?" His expression slowly turned to one of anger.

"Never! Saotome doesn't deserve someone like Akane!" Ukyo giggled to herself. This was going to be easy.

"You should get over there, and tell her how you feel." He nodded firmly, pushing away the untouched okonomiyaki and standing up. Ukyo ushered him out of the door excitedly, already thinking of possible ways to eliminate Shampoo from the running also – she was on a roll!

"Uh …" looking out of the door, she saw Ryoga glancing in each direction directly. She sighed again – of course he wouldn't make it there by himself.

"Wait there a moment, I'll close up for lunch and come with you. Moral support, you know?" He nodded to her gratefully, his mind filled with fantasies of sweeping his love off her feet. It wasn't the first time he had attempted this, not at all, but he was confident that this was time was going to be the one were justice was finally brought into the universe.

"Okay, let's go!" Ukyo enthused, dragging the boy in the direction of the Tendo home. She was half in her own daydream of love, romantic sunsets – and bouncing kids. She stopped abruptly as they came to a flower shop. Ryoga looked at it sceptically, wondering if the Tendos had moved house. Ukyo winked at him, gesturing to the shop.

"Go buy some for Akane – girls love being given flowers." Ryoga brightened, and rushed inside, slamming his life-savings (about 1500 yen) onto the counter. The storekeeper nodded, allowing him to pick what he wanted.

Ukyo waited outside, tapping her foot impatiently. Maybe he had gotten lost inside the store. She wouldn't put it past him. For all his faults, though, he really was a sweet guy. Akane was a lucky girl. She frowned at this; how did Akane get these guys after her? She was kind of nice, yes, but not that cute or anything.

Through some cruel twist of fate, that tomboy had Ryoga and half of the school in love with her, not to mention Ranma living with her, whilst everyone's favourite chef had an irritating cross-dresser. Of course, Ukyo was going to relieve her of a certain pig-tailed boy. It wouldn't exactly be a huge loss for her, right?

Ryoga returned finally, and waved to Ukyo as if he'd just got back from a trip. He really did get lost in the store, she thought amazedly. He held a bunch of flowers victoriously, and she wondered, as she eyed the array of red, blue, orange, white and green, whether the poor boy was colour blind too. Not that the colours were the important thing, it was still going to be a very sweet gesture.

Her mind offered an image of Ranma smiling softly, handing her a bunch of beautiful lilies, and telling her how cute she looked …

"Ukyo?" Ryoga waved a hand in front of her, and she snapped out of her daydream, giving him a nod. She grabbed his arm again, even more determined for this plan to work out.

When they reached the gates, she gave him a reassuring hug, whilst deciding that Mousse and Shampoo needed happiness also – oh how she loved helping others. Ryoga thanked her, and when she left, slowly pushed open the gate.

This was it, he thought, Akane would finally be his. He began to walk up the path towards the front door, proud of his own confidence. Akane wouldn't be able to resist, and why would she want to when Ranma was the alternative? She didn't even like him, after all. Did she?

He paused, doubt seeping into his thoughts. What if when he confessed, she rejected him? Maybe a tearful decision for her – that may be good. But what if she was cold? Or worse, if she laughed at him? He didn't think he would be able to handle that.

But, then again, Ukyo had been sure that this was the perfect opportunity, and he could trust such a good friend. Mustering all the resolve he could – not a lot – he looked to the path, which suddenly seemed several miles longer.

Stiffly, he approached the front door, going over in his mind what he would say when he saw her. 'Hey Akane, I love you.' No, too blunt. 'Akane, I've been wanting to tell you this for some time, but now I finally can say it to your face – I love you, Akane.' Oh nice one, Ryoga! He smiled slightly, glad that some self-confidence had been restored.

"Oh, Ryoga." Startled, he spun around to face the speaker, heart thumping loudly. Kasumi gave him a warm smile, taking in his flustered expression and the flowers. "Akane is just inside."

He made to thank her, but then swallowed in fear. Even Kasumi knew about his feelings! Almost as worryingly, his self-confidence had been shattered far too easily. This was bad. He was stupid to think it would have been possible to do this for real. Ranma was right: he was too much of a wimp for Akane.

He blinked, suddenly finding himself facing the front door. He had no time to wonder how he had got there before the door slid open, and he was face to face with an angel, a beautiful angel with short blue hair.

He was vaguely aware of the flowers he was holding, but was trying desperately to remember what he was supposed to say. Did he prepare something to say? What was one to say in a situation like this?

"A-Akane …" She looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Oh, hi Ryoga, this is a surprise." He blinked, and nodded dumbly. She looked down to the flowers, and smiled. "Those are nice! Who are they for?"

"W-well … t-th-they … I …" she laughed.

"What, are they for me?" Ryoga's heart stopped in fear. "Hey, I'm just joking! So, who?" However, this was in vain, as he had now been rendered completely speechless. She had laughed at the idea of him liking her. His chest hurt, and he felt tears threatening to build up in his eyes.

Ranma watched the exchange with interest. It was not uncommon for Ryoga to attempt to confess his love for Akane, but this was by far one of the more bold attempts – and the completely oblivious girl had just shot him down.

Although it would be amusing to stay and observe his old friend humiliate himself more, he felt a tug of sympathy, and decided to help him out. He stood up from his position on the stairs, and made his way over to the door. They both turned to him when he cleared his throat.

"Hey Ryoga, long time." Ryoga, recognising his rival as his saviour for the time being, nodded in greeting, still not trusting himself to speak. Ranma glanced down the flowers, and felt a smirk forming. Well, if he was going to save him, why not have a little fun? He quickly put on a sweet smile.

"Oh Ryoga, you brought me more flowers!" The shocked look on both of their faces was priceless. He reached forward, pulling the bunch from the boy's limp hand. "They're beautiful, that's really sweet of you."

Not waiting to see Akane's reaction, he grabbed Ryoga's arm, ran into the garden, and leapt onto the roof. There, Ryoga grabbed the front of his shirt.

"Ranma you … you …" He was torn on whether he should be grateful for the intervention, or furious for the nature of that intervention. Ranma, on the other hand, was laughing almost hysterically, as if it had been the greatest moment of his life. Ryoga let his rival go, sinking down beside him and mumbling angrily.

"You don't think that was funny?" Ranma asked, finding it hard to control his voice.

"Funny?! What is Akane going to think of me now??" He tugged at his hair, frustrated.

"Well, bringing flowers is a nice gesture, now she'll think you're really sweet, right?" Ryoga shook his head despairingly.

"She thinks I was bringing flowers to her fiancé! How could that be sweet?" Ranma grinned, resting back against the roof.

"Don't worry about it, trust me. Akane's more likely gonna blame me for this."

Meanwhile, Akane stood at the front door, still in shock. Ryoga had bought flowers for _Ranma_? They didn't even like each other, did they? She clenched her fist. It was obviously Ranma's fault! He had somehow tricked poor, kind-hearted Ryoga into doing such a thing, the jerk! Ranma was so dead!

As she settled on this decision, an annoying voice in her mind offered up another suggestion. '_Maybe Ryoga really does like Ranma in that way._' She laughed it off quickly, but it continued. '_And he might be trying to steal him away from you._' This thought got her attention. If that really was Ryoga's intention … that would make him her rival. She felt a surge of anger, and smashed her hand into the nearest wall.

Shampoo, who had just arrived back from visiting her great-grandmother, decided that the front door was not a place she wanted to be going right now, and went around the back for her own safety.

Akane stared at the hole she had made in the wood, and took calming breaths. They were just friends, they had been for a long time. Even if Ryoga was – _like that_, Ranma would never do that to her! Her self-reassurance, however, was not at all reassuring. Those two probably spent more time together than Ranma spent with Shampoo or Ukyo, and now, after receiving flowers, Ranma had taken both of them to be alone on the roof.

She shook her head to clear away the thoughts. Rival or not, Ryoga was her friend. Besides, she told herself firmly, she wasn't jealous of them, not at all. She didn't even want to get married to him! Ryoga would be doing her a favour.

With a final, nervous laugh, she closed the door and hurried to the dojo, needing to release some serious tension.


End file.
